la familia
by kreiven animator
Summary: issei miembro del clan hyoudo siempre estuvo solo, nunca fue aceptado por la familia ignorandolo hasta que es tarde, issei cansado de esto se embarca en una aventura lleno de amores y amigos que lo ayudaran a demostrar que tan fuerte es. personajes de otros anime y juegos en especial de king of fighter, isseixharem iorixleona, habra lemon
1. Chapter 1

nuestro castaño favorito se encuentra sentado junto a dos chicas una rubia y otra castaña ambas tenian miradas afiladas y eso solo aumenta mas su bellesa pero por que el castaño se encuentra junto a ellas, ahora mismo el esta rrecordando como llego hasta ahi

flah back 11 años

ahora mismo el castaño tiene 6 años pero el se encuentra entrenando en una habitacion en solitario pero el mostraba una mirada vacia pues lo que sucede es que el pertenece al clan hyoudo que es famosa por ser una familia que posee un gran numero de guerreros o magos de gran poder pero la razon es que sus hermanos mayores activaron sus sacred gear

su hermano mayor llamado marcus de cabello castaño ojos negros de edad 9 años su sacred gear es la que posee el alma de albion, cuando marcus descubrio su poder se volvio altanero y confiado ademas de que tenia toda la atencion de sus padres ademas de que llamo la atencion de los demas clanes

su hermana mayor llamada laila cabello castaño ojos amarillos de edad de 7 años su sacred gear es sword sanctis que puede crear un numero infinito de espadas sagradas asi como su hermano ella llamo la atencion de muchos clanes pero ella era una persona de personalidad tranquila y amable

ahora regresamos con el castaño que estaba entrenando hasta el cansansio ya que era lo unico que podia hacer ya que como sus padres le daban toda la atencion a sus hijos mayores

el castaño solo se la pasa entrenando o leyendo libros sobre la magia y practicaba en secreto ya que como sus padres estan ocupados y el no es tomado en cuenta en reuniones con otros clanes y en especial en las familiares

por el momento el castaño que termino de entrenar comenso su camino hacia su habitacion pero antes paso a darse una ducha que le tomo unos 10 minutos y al momento de salir crusa por la oficina de sus padres

shirou: ambos me tienen orgulloso

marcus: gracias padre

laila: no hay problema

shirou: ustedes son mis unicos hijos y estan llevando al clan a lo mas alto

marcus: yo me ocupare de llevarlo aun mas alto que antes

shirou: eso espero mi unico hijo, y tu laila espero que sigas asi

laila: no te defraudare

sheilla: mis unicos hijos seran los mas grandes del clan

el castaño que se encontraba escuchando lo unico que hiso fue alejarse de la puerta a camino de su cuarto asi que solo busca unas cuantas ropas y las guarda en una mochila, durante unos 15 minutos el castaño guardo algunas cosas y hace su camino hacia la cocina donde se encuentra con la maid en jefe

cristal: issei-sama se va a entrenar

issei: no cristal, vengo a despedirme de ti

cristal: por que

issei: me voy para no volver

cristal: por que issei-sama

issei: yo no soy reconocido como parte de esta familia asi que me ire ademas dudo que se den cuenta, y la unica que me mantenia aqui eras tu asi que vengo a despedirme de la unica amiga que tuve aqui

cristal: volvere a verlo?

issei: en un futuro ya no estaras aqui por que estaras a mi lado

cristal: estare esperando ese momento

el castaño le da un abraso a la maid que duro unos minutos hasta que se separan y el maid ve como el castaño se va crusando la puerta donde lo volvera a ver pero en un futuro un poco lejano

una semana despues

el castaño se encontraba en las montañas pero el se encontraba saltando entre los arboles pero su mirada aun mostraba el vacio pero en sus labios estaba una sonrisa pero muy pequeña

desde pocos dias se alejo mucho de su antiguo hogar y eso lo alegraba un poco pero ahora se encontraba pensando que hacer pero no le toma muchas vueltas ya que esta empesando a oscureser asi que se detiene y comiensa a armar su campamento

issei: este mundo es grande, talves encuentre diversion en algun lado

al dia siguiente el castaño estaba caminando pero mostraba una sonrisa un poco mas grande que antes ya que ya tiene un plan para su futuro y ese dia solo seria el que comensara su aventura

1 año despues

en la casa del clan hyoudo se encontraban los padres del castaño con una mirada desesperada ya que hace unos pocos meses se enteraron de la desaparicion de su ultimo hijo al que nunca le mostraron cariño y atencion

cuando ellos estaban revisando unos papeles referentes al clan se dieron cuenta de que en una esquina habian unas pocas paginas y eso les dio curiosidad y al momento de tomarlos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que eran algunas pruebas del pequeño castaño y los resultados que mostraba eran sorprendente ya que eran unos examenes casi de nivel universitario y eso ya era mucho para un puequeño de 6 años

aunque estaban sorprendidos del resultado se sintieron muy mal ya que recordaban que nunca le mostraron cariño y atencion que tenian que darle, siguieron revisando las pruebas y eso los dejaba mas sorprendidos ya que era la medicion de magia y esta mostraba que era muy alta que estaba serca de un mago de clase alta

al terminar de ver las pruebas estaban muy sorprendidos pero tambien estaban tristes ya que ninguno de ellos le dedico el tiempo para enseñarle algo y eso los tenia muy pero muy preocupados ya que su hijo podria ser alguien grande si resive la guia de alguien capasitado o ese talento y esfuerso no serian reconocidos por nadie

ambos padres se ponen de acuerdo y deciden dedicarle el tiempo que sea necesario para que su hijo sea feliz y ambos se esforsarian mucho mas ya que el cumpleaños numero 7 esta serca y en eso se dan cuenta de que no han celebrado nunca un cumpleaños del castaño y eso hiso que se enfurecieran con ellos mismo por ser tan descuidados

ambos padres no eran los unicos ya que la hermana mayor del castaño estaba triste ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo con su hermanito menor y eso la hacia sentir la peor hermana del mundo

los tres se diriguian a la habitacion del castaño a un paso muy apresurado y cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta pero no hubo respuesta y volvieron a tocar pero el resultado fue el mismo

cuando la madre del castaño toma la perilla abriendo lentamente asomando su cabesa con cuidado

sheilla: hijo estas aqui

pero cuando termina de abrir ve que no hay nadie en la habitacion asi que pensaron que estaria en otro lado de la casa asi que le preguntaron a las maid pero ellas respondian que no lo habian visto hasta que fueron a preguntarle a la maid en jefe

cristal: el amo issei-sama se fue hace meses

sheilla: como que se fue, adonde

cristal: no estoy al tanto de su paradero

laila: y cuando volvera

cristal: nunca

esa palabra resono en la cabesa de los tres hyoudo que estaba conmosionados y asustados por la noticia

shirou: por que no nos avisaste

cristal: el amo me dijo que no les dijiera tambien dijo que ni intenten buscarlo

sheilla: como que ni lo intentemos, es mi hijo del que estamos hablando

cristal: me dio esta carta para ustedes

el padre del castaño toma la carta y comiensa a leerla en vos alta y las mujeres presentes estaban asustadas y tristes por lo que decia

carta

si estan leyendo esta carta es por que se dieron cuenta de mi existencia no se cuanto tiempo habra pasado para que se dieran cuenta pudieron ser meses o años aunque realmente no me importa, les dejo esto para que sepan que me fui para buscar mi propio camino y ya que no soy reconocido por la familia, bueno no vallan a pensar mal de cristal ya que yo le pedi que no dijiera nada aunque si les hubiera avisado dudo que hayan movido un dedo para hacer algo asi como los ultimos años, espero no volver a verlos y no intenten buscarme ya que no lograran nada, adios a mi querida cristal la unica que me considero como su familia

al momento de terminar de leer la carta la madre del castaño callo de rodillas llorando y no era la unica ya que su hija estaba del mismo modo su padre tenia su mirada oculta por su cabello pero eso no evitaba que las lagrimas se salgan todo esto visto por la maid en jefe que mantenia en su cara un pequeño rubor ya que el pequeño la llamo su querida y eso hiso que su corazon se acelere

en ese mismo instante el padre del castaño corre hacia su oficina y toma el telefono llamando a todos los clanes pidiendo ayuda para que encuentren a su hijo

los meses pasaron y no habia respuesta del paradero del castaño y eso hiso que su familia se desespere en especial la madre del castaño y su hermana mayor que lo unico que hacian era estar dentro de la habitacion vacia que era del castaño

cuando la madre del castaño volvio a entrar se sorprendio ya que en los estanderes se encontraban libros sobre magia avansada y libros sobre algunos estilos de pelea

cuando llego el cumpleaños del castaño toda la casa estaba en silencio ya que la mayoria se encontraba en la habitacion vacia y la madre del castaño estaba llorando y en sus manos sostenia un collar que era el simbolo del clan hyoudo que poseian todos los miembros del clan pero la madre el castaño lo encontro cuando supo que su hijo se habia hido

en algun lugar de italia

el pequeño castaño se encontraba caminando por las calles de italia cuando se topa con un grupo de adolecentes y estos intentaron golpear al castaño pero no pudieron ya que el castaño los estampaba en una pared con gran facilidad

issei: que aburrido

unos dias despues el castaño estaba en un almacen ya que escucho algunos disparon pero se topo con la imagen de un grupo de hombres siendo golpeados por un chico pelirrojo y una chica peliazul ( son iori y leona de king of fighter y dudo que muchos no los conoscan)

iori: lini no estas herida

leona: no me digas asi en publico

iori: y que tiene

leona: solo dime asi en privado

iori: ok ok no te enojes

leona: hmp

la peliazul estaba haciendo pucheros y eso era adorable para cualquiera que la viera en ese momento cuando justamente aparece el castaño mostrando una sonrisa

issei: lini suena muy bonito

iori: verdad que si

leona: tu callate y quien eres

issei: mi nombre es issei

leona: el mio es leona heidern y este tonto de aqui es iori yagami

iori: como que tonto

leona: lo que escuchaste

iori: mira que seras...

leona: terminas esa frase y te quedaras sin besos por un mes

el pelirrojo al escuchar eso hiso un saludo militar frente a la peliazul que se alegro al ver eso y divirtio al castaño que reia en vos baja

issei: y que hacen aqui

leona: mi padre esta en una mision y me trajo para conocer el lugar

iori: yo vine ya que no queria dejar sola a mi lini

en ese momento el pelirrojo recive un golpe en la cabesa y quedo estampado en el suelo mientras que la peliazul estaba un poco sonrojada y su mano echaba humo del golpe

leona: io tonto

la peliazul seguia sonrojada aunque por dentro sonreia ya que le gustaba que el pelirrojo la llame asi pero le da verguenza que la llamen asi en publico, mientras el castaño sonreia con la escena y el sabia que ese era el inicio de su gran amistad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno hasta aqui llega esta historia que la pense hace poco y que estuve escribiendo muchas veces pero no quedaba como queria hasta que termine con este ultimo

bueno sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado por el momento ya vere como estaran las parejas de nuestro castaño favorito aunque ya tres estan elejidas si tiene sugerensias pueden decirmelas nos vemos en la siguiente adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

bueno algunos me preguntaron muchas cosas respecto a este fic y respondere algunas

laxus: bueno aqui issei sera un poco dark pero sera muy poco y si no entendiste o si no me explique bien aqui hay muchos humanos que conocen lo sobrenatural y esos humanos formaron los clanes y uno de ellos es el hyoudo

old alaxiel: me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

lux-kun: si me lo dijiste en facebook aunque creo que esa idea no esta tan mal ya veremos y platicaremos si podemos trabajarla jajajajaja

elswordkirigaya97: me alegra que te guste, si esto no se ve mucho y esta idea me vino mas o menos en enero y aqui la tienes, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

darkdrakos : si y en muchos países aun es igual ya que el apellido te da cierto nivel de poder y claro que tendrá buenos desafíos

slast: no no la abandonare no te preocupes

nightmare nightmare: pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste

bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el fic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

los meses seguian pasando para el clan hyoudo y no encontraban ninguna pista sobre el pequeño castaño era como si la tierra se lo tragara y eso tenia desesperada a la familia menos a marcus a el no le importaba, el nunca acepto que issei fuera un hyoudo

la familia la mayoria del tiempo querian retroceder el tiempo para evitar que el pequeño se fuera pero no era posible hacerlo, ellos se juraron que cuando encontraran a issei serian la familia que le demostraria su amor, lastimosamente la realidad es dura y siempre te golpeara de la peor manera que pueda

mientras tanto el pequeño castaño estaba peleando contra iori y leona y los tres mostraban una sonrisa ya que ninguno retrocedia pero toda la pelea era vista por el padre de leona y el mostraba una sonrisa ya que su hija sonrie mas amenudo desde que conocio al castaño

leona siempre se la pasaba sola y no mostraba muchas emociones y en los momentos que los mostraba era cuando estaba con el pelirrojo pero ahora tambien lo hace con el castaño, pero lo que no sabe es que leona tiene una relacion con el pelirrojo pero la mantenian en secreto ya que el padre de leona es sobreprotector con ella

leona: por que no te rindes

issei: eso quisieras verdad

iori: lista leona

leona: si

el pelirrojo y la peliazul corren alrededor del castaño que no podia moverse ya que no encontraba salida pero no vio que la peliazul golpea sus piernas mandandolo a volar donde el pelirrojo lo recive con un buen golpe y lo deja enterrado en el suelo

heidern estaba sorprendido ya que esa fue una buena convinacion de ataques pero tambien se sorprendio de que el pequeño castaño se levantara ya que pudo ver que ese ataque tenia fuerza y el castaño se levantaba como si nada

issei: esa fue buena

iori: fue idea de lini

en ese mismo instante el pelirrojo recive un golpe en la cabesa que lo deja en el suelo y la peliazul estaba sorojada y se miraba un poco molesta

leona: io idiota, que es lo que te dije

iori: que no toque las armas de tu padre

leona: lo otro idiota

iori: que no lo diga en publico

la peliazul aun estaba sonrojada pero su mirada estaba en otra direccion y eso era una señal de enojo y el pelirrojo intento darle un abraso pero no pudo ya que el padre de leona lo sostenia de la cabesa y se miraba molesto

heidern: que crees que haces mocoso

iori: nada

heidern: mas te vale

el padre de leona suelta al pelirrojo que intentaba hablar con la peliazul pero ella lo ignoraba, mientras tanto el padre de leona se aserca al castaño que mantenia una sonrisa viendo a la pareja pero esa sonrisa se va tan rapido como aparecio

heindern: issei-kun

issei: si señor heinder

heidern: dime tienes familia

con ese comentario la sonrisa del castaño desaparecio y fue notado por el general que se mostro un poco serio ya que sabe que toca un tema delicado ya que paso lo mismo con su hija

issei: no, no tengo

el general inmediatamente supo que esa respuesta es real y falsa al mismo tiempo asi que no quiso indagar mas de lo que debia

heidern: entonces quieres quedarte con mi hija y convertirte en su hermano

issei: seguro

heidern: claro que si

issei: entonces acepto

unas semanas despues el castaño vivia junto a leona y ambos entrenaban en la base llevandose bien con todos en especial con clark y ralf que lo ven como un hijo y eso alegraba al castaño ya que podia sentir el amor que todos en la base le daban

ahora mismo el castaño estaba entrenando con clark y el rubio mostraba una sonrisa ya que el castaño frente a el pese a ser un niño era muy fuerte ya que ambos jadeaban un poco

el rubio intenta atacar al castaño que esquivaba la mayoria de los ataques pero el rubio estaba del mismo modo ya que el castaño golpeaba varios puntos en el cuerpo del rubio pero se detiene ya que el padre de leona llega junto a la peliazul y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

heidern: issei

issei: si

heidern: tienes una mision junto a leona

issei: donde, y quien es el objetivo

heidern: todo te lo dira leona

la peliazul y el castaño comiensan su camino hacia los vestidores donde la peliazul le decia toda la informacion sobre la mision cuando el castaño termina de cambiarse vistiendo unos pantalos camuflados una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra y unos lentes oscuros que fueron un regalo de clark usaba unos guantes sin dedos y tenia unas botas militares

el castaño junto a la peliazul comensaron su camino al angar donde tomaron una moto y el que conducia era el castaño y la peliazul estaba sujetada a la cintura de su hermano ya que esa era la relacion de ambos

ambos tienen una sincronisacion muy grande ya que ambos se cuidan las espaldas ya que enfrentaron a clark y ralf aunque no les ganaron los dejaron muy cansados y eso era un gran avance

issei: lista hermanita

leona: no es justo que sea la menor

issei: jajajajajajajaja entonces sujetate bien

ambos en la moto se mueven a gran velocidad y en pocos minutos llegan a la ciudad pero solo se detuvieron a cargar combustible y seguian su camino durante unas horas hasta llegar a un desierto

el ambiente los favorecia ya que estaba oscureciendo asi que con gran sigilo se movian hasta llegar a la entrada de una fabrica pero antes de entrar veian que el lugar estaba lleno de soldados enemigos asi que se movian en silencio eliminando a todo enemigo que se le crusara

al llegar a cierto punto de la fabrica ambos se separan pero dejando un punto de encuentro con tiempo limite que era de 20 minutos asi ambos toman un camino cada uno

.

.

.

con leona

la pequeña peliazul se movia con agilidad sobre el techo de la fabrica eliminando a los francotiradores que estaban por el lugar pero no conto de que uno se asercaba por detras tomandola con fuerza

la peliazul intentaba resistirse pero el soldado tenia un buen agarre la peliazul penso que seria su fin pero recuerda algunos consejos de su hermano cuando estaban entrenando

flash back

encontramos al castaño y a la peliazul en la misma posicion que era que el castaño tenia un agarre en su hermana menor aunque ella intentaba safarse usando las tecnicas que aprendio de su padre y sus compañeros no podia y eso la desesperaba

issei: te dare un consejo para esta situacion

leona: cual

issei: si te encuentras en este mismo agarre, prueba intentando expandir la parte del pecho y estomago esto hara que el agarre afloje un poco al cabo de unos segundos saca ese aire dandote unos segundos de espacio donde usaras la tecnica del braso izquierdo

leona: ok

issei: intentalo

leona: esta bien

fin del flash back

la peliazul usa la tecnica que aprendio de su hermano liberandose del agarre del soldado usando la tecnica del braso izquierdo derribando a su enemigo continuando su camino

unos 7 minutos han pasado y la peliazul encuentra una sala de computadoras donde rapidamente saca una USB donde comiensa a robar toda la informacion posible, cuando escucha las pisadas de unos soldados asi que rapidamente se esconde detras de las computadoras donde veia a los soldados que rapidamente se fueron

leona: apresurate

en eso la USB obtuvo toda la informacion asi que rapidamente la peliazul la toma y comiensa su camino al punto de encuentro donde solo faltaban unos minutos para el tiempo limite

.

.

.

con issei

el castaño corria lo mas silencioso posible donde llega al angar observando un gran numero de vehiculos blindados y normales asi que rapidamente comiensa a colocarles unas bombas, cuando observa que estuvo haciendo eso por unos 10 minutos asi que sigue su camino donde entra en una habitacion llena de armas

el castaño comiensa a tomarles fotos a todas las armas tambien a los vehiculos pero no se dio cuenta de que un soldado logro escuchar el sonido de la camara

el soldado toma al castaño por la espalda pero issei rapidamente se libera donde toma su cuchillo militar matando al soldado pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, del cuerpo del soldado una esfera roja con verde sale de su pecho y el castaño le toma una foto y la toma con su mano izquierda donde la esfera entra en el cuerpo del castaño

issei: pero que demonios

el castaño se reviso su mano pero no podia ver nada extraño pero lo deja para despues ya que el tiempo se le esta terminando asi que regresa al punto de encuentro donde observa que su hermanita ya esta ahi

.

.

.

.

pov normal

leona: tu tecnica me ayudo

issei: me alegra

leona: vamonos

issei: si

ambos comiensan su camino hacia la moto cuando escuchan la alarma de la fabrica ya que encontraron los cuerpos de los soldados, unos minutos despues llegan a la moto pero el castaño coloco a su hermana de espaldas

leona: por que estoy en esta posicion

issei: quiero que veas algo y espero que te guste

leona: ok

el castaño enciende la moto y preciona un boton en un control cuando desde el angar de la fabrica comiensan a explotar los vehiculos pero no solo salia fuego tambien se podian ver unos fuegos artificiales muy hermosos y la peliazul no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al verlos

luego de regresar a la ciudad el castaño se detiene en un hotel pero la peliazul estaba confundida ya que penso que irian directo a la base

leona: estamos aqui por...

issei: no nos hace daño relajarnos de todos modos ya terminamos la mision

leona: solo espero que papa no se enoje

issei: tranquila

ambos se durmieron rapidamente pero el castaño estaba sudando ya que estaba soñando que estaba en un lugar oscuro y que estaba muy frio

issei: se parece a mi antigua casa, sola, fria y muy sola

cuando de pronto se comiensa a escuchar voces que eran de ambos generos pero solo decian la misma palabra que era "poder" las voces cada ves se hacian mas fuertes y el castaño se tapaba los oidos para minimisar el ruido pero se seguia escuchando "mas poder", "necesitamos mas", "quieres poder", "necesitamos poder", "el poder lo es todo", "podeeeeeeerrr", esa ultima palabra sono mas fuerte que las demas cuando de la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos verdes cuando de pronto una boca intento tragarse al castaño que desperto de golpe sudando mucho

issei: q...que fue e...eso

leona: ise, estas bien

issei: solo fue un mal sueño...solo un mal sueño

leona: quieres algo

issei: no, no te preocupes

la peliazul se levanta de su cama y se recuesta junto al castaño y le dio un abraso donde el castaño se lo devuelve pero se sentia tranquilo y protegido en los brasos de su hermana cuando unas palabras le vinieron a la mente "amor familiar" y eso lo tranquiliso y lo hiso feliz durmiendo tranquilamente junto a su hermanita

al siguiente dia ambos se van temprano hacia la base donde dieron su informe y la informacion que consiguieron dejando a su padre alegre ya que ambos regresaron sin ningun rasguño

cuando el castaño estaba entrenando solo la palabra "poder" regreso pero eran mas como susurros pero el castaño los ignoraba pero de pronto escucha un gran rugido donde comenso a perder la conciencia desmallandose enmedio de la sala de entrenamiento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

buenooooooooooo hasta aqui lo dejo si les gusto ya saben que hacer y si tienen mas preguntas no duden en dejarmelas nos vemos en la siguiente actualisacion adiosssssssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

nightmare nightmare: si ten eso por seguro que pasara y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero que disfrutes este tambien nwn/

kishinoshi: pues muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste mucho y te mando saludos amigo owo/

darkdracos: si aqui habra dxd pero sera un poco mas adelante ya que quiero mostrar el camino de un issei mas joven, si en algunos paises se sabe de lo sobrenatural y de los civiles que lo conocen formaron los clanes siendo el hyoudo de los mas influyentes, y como se tiene conocimiento sobre lo sobrenatural la influencia de los angeles, demonios y caidos es un poco mas baja pero aun se mantien un poco, espero que con esto algunas de tus dudas se resuelvan y si tienes mas yo intenatre respondertelas sin darte espoiler

bueno ahora que respodi sigamos con la historia :v/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

clark y ralf caminaban hacia la sala de entrenamiento ya que querian calentar un poco antes de su pelea pero al llegar observan como el pequeño castaño se encuentra desmallado enmedio de la sala asi que rapidamente lo cargan pero notaron que su temperatura esta aumentando rapidamente

clark: llevemoslo a la enfermeria

ralf: si

ambos corren hacia la enfermeria donde la doctora comenso a revisarlo pero se sorprendia de que el pequeño castaño tenga una temperatura muy grande y que cualquier humano que la tenga estuviera muerto

rapidamente intenta bajar su temperatura pero de pronto escuchan como el pequeño castaño dijo "poder" y eso los tenia confundidos hasta que de la puerta llegan la peliazul y el pelirrojo junto a heidern

leona: que pasa

clark: lo encontramos desmallado en la sala de entrenamiento con una temperatura muy alta

ralf: aunque dijo la palabra "poder"

heidern: que significara

leona: ise resiste

cuando la doctora deja caer un poco de agua en el cuerpo del castaño esta rapidamente se evapora sorprendiendo a todos hasta que ven como el pelirrojo saca su telefono llamando a alguien

unos minutos despues llegan dos personas una pelimorada y una pelinegra ellas era athena y chizuru que cuando vieron al castaño se sonrojaron levemente pero rapidamente se recomponen

athena: que sucede

iori: averiguen que tiene

chizuru: esta bien

la pelinegra saca un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo colocandolo frente al castaño que seguia sudando, el espejo comiensa a brillar mostrando la imagen de la esfera verde con rojo

chizuru: esa esfera desprende energuia muy fuerte

athena: bien, ya se que tengo que buscar

la pelimorada se aserca al castaño creando una esfera de energuia colocandolo en la frente del castaño, la pelimorada al abrir los ojos se encuentra en una casa estilo victorania que estaba muy bien amueblada pero se sentia la tristeza y la soledad

la pelimorada exploraba el lugar buscando esa esfera pero no encontraba nada ni a nadie y eso la preocupaba hasta que escucha unos jadeos asi que se aserca, cuando ve al castaño entrenando hasta el cansancio pero al momento de ver sus ojos se sorprendio mucho ya que estos ojos mostraban solo vacio

issei: quien eres

athena: mi nombre es athena azamiya

issei: y que buscas aqui

athena: quiero ayudarte

issei: nadie puede

athena: dame la oportunidad

issei: esta bien, has lo que quieras

el castaño siguio su entrenamiento pero esa imagen comenso a desparecer y la pelimorada se encuentra sola en esa habitacion hasta que sale de ahi pero al ver unos cuadros noto que eran fotos familiares pero en ninguna aparecia el castaño

la pelimorada llega a una habitacion en el tercer piso y descubrio una foto donde salia el castaño pero estaba junto a alguien pero en esta foto el castaño tenia una sonrisa pero muy pequeña casi no se distinge, pero la imagen de esa mujer le daba un sentimiento de amor y cariño

athena: ella te ama

la pelimorada llega al zotano donde encuentra la esfera que estaba enmedio de la habitacion pero cuando intento asercarse, de las sombras salen un gran numero de personas que eran el castaño pero la mirada era vacia de vida

todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella que intento asercarse mas pero fue detenida cuando escucha a alguien llorar a su espalda y era un castaño pero mucho mas joven que tenia unos tres años como mucho

athena: por que lloras

issei: ...

athena: vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea

issei: estoy solo

athena: yo sere tu amiga

issei: que es eso

athena: es alguien con quien compartes cosas alegres y tristes, esa persona te ayudara como pueda y tu tambien, es a alguien que le das tu confianza

issei: t..tu seras mi amiga

athena: si

el castaño no dijo nada mas y en su lugar una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro alegrando a la pelimorada, cuando ese castaño comiensa a desaparecer al igual que los otros

la pelimorada se aserca a la esfera y al momento de tocarla escucha una vos masculina y denotaba poder ademas que el aura que expulsaba ahora era mas amigable y calida

ddraig: quien eres

athena: mi nombre es athena

ddraig: y como entraste a la mente de mi portador

athena: tengo poderes psiquicos

ddraig: intente hablar con mi portador pero alparecer la maldicion de mis antiguos portadores queria corromperlo

athena: ahora esta a salvo

ddraig: gracias, bueno es hora de irte

athena: pero tengo preguntas

ddraig: sera en la proxima

la pelimorada sale de la mente del castaño que ya estaba normal pero seguia durmiendo la peliazul y su padre le agradecen rapidamente pero ellas solo dicen que querian ayudar, pero ambas chicas aun observaban al castaño dormir pero esa mirada estaba llena de curiosidad y un poco de amor y esto fue notado por clark y ralf

clark: el pequeño aun dormido es un casanova

con ese comentario ambas chicas se sonrojan y desvian su mirada y esto relajo el ambiente ademas de que leona estaba un poco celosa ya que apenas lo conocen se enamoran de su hermano mayor

heidern: bueno todos regresen a su labores, mientras leona quedate con issei

leona: ok

una hora despues el castaño comenso a abrir los ojos dandose cuenta que esta en la enfermeria y al girar su rostro puede ver a su hermanita dormida junto a el asi que comiensa a tocar su mejilla para despertarla

leona: ummm

issei: leona despierta

apenas la peliazul abre los ojos viendo a su hermano rapidamente lo abrasa con fuerza con algunas lagrimas confundiendo mucho al castaño que lo unico que hacia era darle unas palmaditas en la cabesa hasta que calma

issei: leona que paso

leona: eso debo preguntarte yo idiota

issei: por que

leona: no recuerdas nada

issei: no

leona: te desmallaste y tenias una temperatura que tendria que averte matado

issei: y como estoy vivo

leona: unas chicas llamadas chizuru y athena te ayudaron

issei: y donde estan, quisiera agradecerles

leona: se fueron hace una hora

issei: entonces vamos a la sala de entrenamiento quiero practicar algunas cosas

leona: p..pero

el castaño se levanta rapido y toma la mano de su hermana menor y se la lleva a la sala de entrenamiento donde vieron que estaba vacia asi que se ponen a entrenar estilos de combate

dos horas despues el castaño y la peliazul estaban viendose y ambos estaban sudando y jadeando mucho pero ambos muestran una sonrisa ya que de un momento a otro empesaron a pelear y ambos tenian casi el mismo nivel

ambos estan cansados pero aun asi no muestran signos de rendirse pero sin que se dieran cuenta la mayoria de las personas de la base los estuvo observando unos minutos atras y ellos estaban muy seguros que en el futuro ambos seran peleadores muy fuertes

de un segundo a otro ambos corren contra el otro ambos se atacaban a una buena velocidad pero los golpes no impactaban ya que eran desviados y esquivados hasta que la pequeña peliazul arroja una patada al estomago del castaño que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared y aun asi ambos mostraban una sonrisa

el castaño sale de la pared con tranquilidad y estira su braso derecho con tranquilidad, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta por un segundo los ojos del castaño se volvieron rasgados y verdes, luego se arroja contra la peliazul y volvieron hacer los mismo o desviaban el ataque o lo esquibavan pero de un segundo a otro el castaño le dio un golpe de codo en el estomago de la peliazul alejandola unos metros

toda la base estaba sorprendida ya que todos podian ver que ambos niños estaban cansados pero aun asi no se rendian y eso admirable, luego todos vieron que el castaño y la peliazul asintieron y corrieron a gran velocidad y chocaron su puño derecho haciendo una pequeña onda de energia

ambos se detienen despues de la onda de energia y se sonrieron felizmente cuando escucharon los aplausos de toda la base y ambos hicieron un saludo ya que no se dieron cuenta pero les alegro saber que toda la base los animaba

una hora despues el castaño estaba en la ducha dentro de la base, estaba sintiendo como el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo cuando escucho una voz asi que se voltea pero no encuentra nada pero aun asi se mantenia en alerta por cualquier situacion

cuando volvio a escuchar la vos se sorprendio que la sentia en su cabeza asi que se mantiene tranquilo y intenta responder para asegurarse

issei: (hola)

ddraig: (ohh por fin pude comunicarme contigo)

issei: (y quien eres)

ddraig: (mi nombre es ddraig soy uno de los dragones celestiales y tu compañero eres mi portador)

issei: (y como terminaste conmigo)

ddraig: (recuerdas que cuando mataste a un soldado enemigo salio una esfera verde de el verdad, pues ese era yo)

issei: (el otro dragon celestial se llama albio verdad)

ddraig: (si, como lo sabes)

issei: (conoci a la persona que lo posee)

ddraig: (ummmmmm me permites ver tus recuerdos)

issei: (no le veo problema)

el dragon rojo comenzo a ver los recuerdos de su poseedor y solo estaba en sielncio cuando observaba la situacion con la antigua familia de su compañero aunque se sentia un poco feliz ya que la chica conocida como crystal era la unica que le mostraba cariño y se podria decir que tambien ella estaba enamorada del castaño

pero al observar al poseedor de albio vio como actuaba asi que desde ese momento se hace una promesa que es volver al castaño su poseedor mas poderoso en toda la historia

luego observa el tiempo que ha pasado en la base y con todos los demas en el lugar y se siente feliz de que su compañero muestre la sorisa que nunca mostro en su antiguo hogar

ddriag: (y que planeas hacer ahora que me tienes)

issei: (me volvere mas fuerte por que en algun momento el blanco vendra por mi, y para cuando eso pase les demostraremos que el dragon emperador rojo es el mas poderoso y que nada ni nadie dira lo contrario)

ddraig: (relamente seras mi compañero mas poderoso y te prometo que lo haremos realidad)

issei: (tendre que informarle de esto a papa y los demas)

ddraig: (muy bien)

el castaño sale de las regaderas y se comienza a vestir para diriguirse donde su padre y los demas, pero cuando llega observa que en la sala de reuniones solo se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo osea iori yagamy pero este se encontraba pensativo

asi que el castaño se aserca a el y lo saluda como normalmente lo hacen, unos minutos mas el pelirrojo y el castaño hablaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaron los demas que eran heinder, leon, clark y ralf

todos prestaban atencion por lo que decia el castaño sobre lo sobrenatural y todas las facciones y les muestra su sacred gear haciendo que ddraig hable haciendo que todos esten pensativos pero leona estaba estaba preocupada ya que mencionaron sobre la pelea destinada contra el dragon blanco

la peliazul estaba preocupada ya que algun tipo con el dragon blanco buscara matar a su hermano mayor pero de un segundo a otro ella se decide a volverse mucho mas fuerte para ayudarlo y evitar que alguien le quite a su hermano mayor pero no solo ella estaba con el pensamiento de volverse mas fuerte y esos eran todos en la sala de reuniones ya que nadie les quitara al castaño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

casa principal del clan hyoudo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

en la mansion principal del clan hyoudo se encontraba la matriarca y esta se encontraba con su mirada cubierta por su cabello y en su manos se encontraba el medayon del clan que supuestamente le pertenecia a su desaparecido hijo pero lo que nadie sabe es que el medallon es falso ya que el castaño lo hiso con sus manos en un momento de aburrimiento y de gran soledad ya que nunca resivio uno el lo hiso para desaburrirse

sheila se encontraba viendo una foto que estaba en su regaso y era la foto que tenia crystal en su habitacion donde salia el castaño junto a la maid en jefe

la matriarca de un segundo a otro comenzo a llorar ya que no podia recordar a su hijo desde que nacio, desde que lo dio a luz esa fue la unica ves que lo vio pero cuando encontro la foto de su hijo lo unico que pudo hacer era llorar amargamente ya que en ningun momento lo vio crecer nunca lo vio sonreir o llorar es mas no existe ninguna imagen del castaño en sus recuerdos o en la casa ecepto la foto que estaba observando

por tanto que observara la foto no podia imaginarlo sonreir y le dolia mas ya que en la foto el castaño no muestra vida en sus ojos y eso la lastimaba mas y mas, aunque saben todo sobre lo sobrenatural sabe que no puede viajar en el tiempo para corregir su error y lo unico que puede hacer es rezar a cualquier deidad que quiera escucharla y lo unico que pedia era que su hijo se encontrara bien y poder volver a verlo

.

.

.

laila era la hermana del pequeño issei y ella se encontraba en su habitacion abrasando una almohada recordando que las unicas veces que vio a su pequeño hermano fue a la distancia casi nunca pudo estar serca de el aunque ella lo deseara

solo de recordar eso sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y abrasaba la almohada mas fuerte que antes, aunque por un momento ella logro escuchar que alguien decia su nombre y ella juraba que era la voz de su hermanito asi que sale corriendo a buscar esa voz pero por mas que lo intentara nunca la encontro y ella se dio cuenta que era su mente y corazon torturandola por lo que hizo

.

.

.

.

.

.

shirou el patriarca se encontraba en su oficina firmando unos papeles cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo del nacimiento de su tercer hijo haciendo que el patriarca comenza a sentirse como la mierda misma

cuando se enteraron que su hijo se habia ido hace mucho tiempo se juro que lo encontraria aunque le costara la vida y que haria lo imposible para demostrarle su cariño y amor de padre que tuvo que darle desde el comienzo

luego de uno minutos estar con esos pensamientos el patriarca sale de su oficina y fue directo a la habitacion donde su hijo entrenaba, recuerda cuando entro por primera vez y se sorprendio que el lugar estaba equipado para entrenar fisicamente y magicamente pero nunca se dio cuenta que su hijo jamas todo algo de la fortuna que poseia la familia asi que se puso a pensar de donde habia sacado el dinero para comprar los equipos de entrenamiento

siempre que entraba a ese lugar se imaginaba a su hijo entrenar en ese lugar pero aunque intentara imaginarlo sonreir o otra exprecion nunca pudo hacerlo ya que su mente no podia hacerlo

.

.

.

.

.

el ultimo integrante de la familia era marcus pero este se encontraba durmiendo pero no estaba tranquilo ya que soñaba con cosas que el no creeria pero lo que no sabe es que un futuro eso pasara y talves mucho peor de lo que sueña

en su sueño se podia ver a marcus tirado en el suelo sangrando con la armadura de su balance breaker y se miraba furioso y con el orgullo destrozado ya que frente a el se encentra su hermano issei pero este lo veia sin ninguna emocion o vida, issei se encontraba de pie frente al sangrante marcus pero solo lo miraba hacia abajo viendose superior

en el sueño lo que habia pasado es que ambos castaño habian peleado pero issei lo derrotaba facilmente ni siquiera se podia ver que hubiera sudado

issei: se supone que este es el dragon celestia blanco... no imagine que esta excusa de dragon fuera tan debil, supongo que fue una gran perdida de tiempo pelear con esta basura

marcus: m..maldito te matare con mis manos!

issei: que aburrido...mejor busco al dragon rojo el talves me de mas pelea que la basura blanca

issei se voltea y camina alejandose del sangrante marcus que se enojaba mas y mas pero de un momento a otro el portador de ddraig aparecio frente a el usando su armadura pero lo que lo enfurecio mas fue que el tipo lo veia como algo insignificante y el tambie se voltea alejandose de el

de un momento a otro marcus despierta de esa pesadilla y se mostraba que estaba muy molesto y juraba que asesinaria a issei y al portador de ddraig y les demostraria que el es mas fuerte

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno bueno...si lo se...me tarde mucho pero es que estado ocupado y no me sentia tan inspirado para escribir pero lo que si les prometo es que pronto actualizare las historias que me faltan

bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss nwn/


	4. Chapter 4

aten92: no te preocupes el harem sera diferente jaja y estamos igual ya que ross y reynare son de mis favoritas jaja y claro que pasara lo de la relacion entre ellos y en realidad le diste al blanco con el plan jaja eso me sorprendio

nightmare nightmare: claro que sera pero sera una buena masacre muajajajajajajajaja

lalokaka979: jeje gracias

necromercy: claro que habra mas, del por que no subo seguido esta abajo

bueno sin mas que decir lean el cap y por favor no me maten :"v v": se que me desapareci ya mucho tiempo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

una semana despues de que se descubriera que el castaño es el dragon emperador rojo a estado entrenando junto a iori y leona ya que ddraig les explico que debe entrenar mucho para controlar su poder, cuando entrenan son vigilados por el general heidern ya que el les da un plan de entrenamiento lo cual los tres chicos se lo agradecen

ahora nos enfocamos en issei que estaba peleando contra iori, ambos chocaban sus puños y patadas y corrian por el lugar para seguir atacando mientras que leona se encontraba anotando algunas cosas en una libreta

los chicos estuvieron entrenando durante una hora entera y se notaba que estaban un poco cansados pero se detienen ya que leona les arroja una botella de agua y ambos la aceptan felices, pero mientras descansaban el castaño observo que el pelirrojo estaba algo pensativo

issei: iori pasa algo?

iori: ehh, no, no pasa nada

issei: sabes que puedes confiar en mi ya que soy tu cuñado

iori: si, jaja

issei: bien dime que pasa

iori: sucede que en el clan yagami me quieren obligar a enfrentarme al heredero del clan kusanagi, ademas de que mi hermana y mi madre saldran de viaje por un tiempo y me preocupo por ellas

issei: ya veo

iori: que crees que debo hacer?

issei: sobre lo del herdero de los kusanagi digo que no es necesario enfrentarlo es mas creo que podemos conocerlo y hacernos sus amigos

iori: y con lo de mi madre y hermana

issei: donde iran?

iori: como sabes mi madre es una cantante y ella dara una gira por el mundo y mi hermana quiere acompañarla para conocer el mundo

issei: mmmmm...dame unos minutos para pensar que hacer, asi que relajate y deja todo en mis manos

iori: ok

issei: ahora mueve tu trasero y hasle compañia a leona que tambien esta un poco preocupada por ti

iori: lo hare

el pelirrojo camina hasta llegar donde estaba la peliazul que se puso feliz al ver que iori ya se encontraba mejor, mientras el castaño se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras pensaba que hacer para ayudar al pelirrojo

el castaño estuvo caminando por una hora hasta que decide detenerse en un parque a descansar y disfrutar un poco de la brisa hasta que observa un pequeño huevo debajo de una banca sercana, asi que decide asercarse a ver que clase de huevo es

al tenerlo lo suficientemente serca observa que es un huevo color entre blanco y plateado y en ese mismo instante aparece la gema verde en la mano del castaño

ddriag: que rayos hace ese huevo aqui?

issei: sabes de que tipo es?

ddraig: si, es de un aguila de las tormentas

issei: que clase de aguila es esa?

ddraig: las aguilas de las tormentas como dice su nombre controlan las tormentas ya sean normales o electricas, pero me sorprende que un huevo este aqui en el mundo humano ya que solo aparecen en el bosque de los familiares, son una especie algo orgullosa y solo aceptara ser tu familiar si demuestras tu valia hacia el y tambien son algo territoriales con sus parejas o amos

issei: es sorprendente

ddraig: que haras con el?

issei: me lo llevare y lo cuidare ya que no pienso dejarlo aqui solo

ddriag: sabia desicion

el castaño con cuidado toma el huevo y usando un poco de magia revisa al huevo que no tenga nungun rasguño o algo malo, al terminar de revisar regresa a la base donde se dirigue a su habitacion y por consejo de ddraig le hizo un nido serca de su cama

al dia siguiente el castaño estaba hablando con su padre sobre lo de iori y le dice su plan para ayudarlo, asi que el general les ordena al castaño y peliazul acompañar al pelirrojo junto a su madre y hermana pero que no descuiden su entrenamiento ya que cuando regresen quiere ver que tanto an mejorado

luego de eso se fueron con el pelirrojo y digamos que leona se sentia algo nerviosa ya que conocera a su suegra y cuñada y esto fue notado por el castaño que solo le acaricio la caneza para que se calmara

una hora despues el castaño estaba vistiendo una chaqueta negra con unos jeans negros y unas botas militares y sus guantes sin dedos y sus lentes y esto lo hacia ver como un guardaespalda

la peliazul llebava un bestido color rojo (piensen el que quieran :v v:) y esto la hacia ver adorable pero no se engañen ya que debajo de este vestido hiva un traje de combate

los tres llegaron donde se encontraba una mujer de unos 28 años o menos de cabello rubio largo y ojos rojos y junto a ella se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo largo con ojos azules

la chica de cabello rojo era la hermana menor de iori y issei noto que ella puede pelear y que era fuerte pero lo que el castaño no noto fue que la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco al ver a issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

si se que es corto pero no e tenido tiempo para escribir ademas de que no me sentia muy inspirado estos dias por eso pido disculpas e intentare romperme la cabeza para escribir el siguiente capitulo que sera mas largo y tendra algunas peleas

bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima bye bye :v v: adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
